


Prompt XVII: Ziam

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Louis, Bartender Zayn, Drabble, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Single Parent Zayn, Teacher Liam, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, really bad flirting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"winchesterowaaa: Ziam! Zayn to młody ojciec (ostatnio jestem bardzo potrzebująca na takie ff), pracuje jako barman w jednym z najlepszych barów, Liam to tym imprezowicza, podrywa go tam i jest dość chamki (pijany itp), później okazuje się, że córka Zena chodzi do świetlicy w której pracuje Liaś! I on jest tam całkowicie inną osobą, więc Zayn postanawia dać mu szansę. (czy to ma jakiś sens? bo mam wrażenie, że jest zajebiście głupie)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XVII: Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Zayn ze znudzeniem obserwował kotłujący się w barze tłum. Co chwilę ktoś zamawiał piwo, wódkę z tonikiem albo wino, ale pomimo tego nie miał zbyt dużo pracy, głównie dlatego, że dziś wieczorem pracował razem z Louisem, którego barwna osobowość przyciągała więcej klientów obu płci. W tej właśnie chwili wolałby być w swoim domu razem ze swoją sześcioletnią córeczką, która pewnie już smacznie spała.

\- Barman! Ej! - Z ciężkim westchnieniem odwrócił się w miejscu, a jego wzrok spoczął na bardzo znajomej, pijanej i irytującej twarzy kolesia, który bywał w tym barze praktycznie co tydzień. Nie pamiętał jego imienia, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Zayn musiał przyznać, że był przystojny, ale jego aroganckie zachowanie i żałosne próby podrywu wręcz odstraszały.

\- Co podać? - zapytał grzecznie z nadzieją, że chociaż dzisiaj wieczorem odpuści sobie te marne teksty. Nie po raz pierwszy klienci próbowali jakoś się z nim zapoznać, zaprosić na drinka i flirtować, ale zawsze świetnie sobie z nimi radził. Z tym jednym, małym wyjątkiem.

\- Możesz podać mi siebie – odparł ze swawolnym uśmiechem i zaszklonymi od alkoholu oczyma. Zayn zacisnął wargi. _Poważnie, koleś?_ \- To, co zawsze, skarbie.

Zayn nigdy nie miał specjalnego problemu z zapamiętywaniem zamówień stałych klientów (i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że ten wkurzający facet wyrył mu się w pamięci), więc od razu zabrał się za przygotowywanie rumu z colą. Miał nadzieję, że po otrzymaniu swojego drinka, wróci do znajomych i da mu spokój.

\- O której dzisiaj kończysz? - spytał Zayna, gdy ten postawił przed nim jego drinka. Zayn jedynie uniósł brwi, nie zamierzając odpowiadać. - No daj spokój, Zayn. Jak długo zamierzasz udawać niedostępnego?

\- Nie udaję – odparł spokojnie. - Jestem po prostu niezainteresowany.

Usta chłopaka rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, nie wyglądał na ani trochę zrażonego jego słowami.

\- W końcu ulegniesz – powiedział z niezwykłą pewnością siebie. Podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy kilka tygodni temu wydawał się być zupełnie inną osobą; Zayn uważał go za całkiem miłego, przystępnego chłopaka, z którym można swobodnie rozmawiać, ale już dawno jego zdanie uległo zmianie. Alkohol dodawał odwagi i całkowicie go rozluźniał, ukazując te najgorsze cechy, które Zayna doprowadzały do szału.

\- A ty w końcu zrozumiesz, że nie masz u mnie żadnych szans.

Chłopak przyłożył dłoń do piersi, tym razem zgrywając urażonego, jednak jego oczy wciąż się śmiały. Ku uciesze Zayna, wziął swój drink i, odrobinę chwiejnie, zsunął się z wysokiego, barowego krzesła. Zanim ruszył w kierunku grupki swoich kumpli, mrugnął do niego figlarnie, na co Zayn wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie wiem, czemu cały czas go spławiasz – usłyszał za plecami głos Louisa, który wykładał na bar kilka kieliszków. - Jest seksowny.

\- Nie w moim typie.

Louis spojrzał na niego wymownie, ale nie powiedział nic więcej, co i tak było abstrakcją w jego przypadku, bo on zawsze miał coś więcej do dodania.

Jakimś cudem tamten chłopak więcej nie pojawił się przy barze, jednak co jakiś czas Zayn łapał jego spojrzenie wśród tłumu. Mimo to ignorował go najlepiej jak potrafił i skupiał się na pracy, marząc o jak najszybszym powrocie do domu.

Kilka dni później Zayn jak na zbycie karku pędził przez miasto, przeklinając korki oraz swojego szefa, przez którego musiał zostać dłużej w pracy. Nie lubił zostawiać swojej córeczki w świetlicy po lekcjach, lecz nic nie mógł na to poradzić z powodu swojej drugiej pracy na pół etatu, ale Layla uwielbiała tam przebywać. Bez przerwy opowiadała o swoim nauczycielu, który prowadził tam zajęcia, pomagał im w pracach domowych i wymyślał oryginalne, ciekawe zabawy. Zayn jeszcze nigdy nie poznał tego mężczyzny, ponieważ zwykle to jego mama odbierała ją ze świetlicy, ale skoro dziewczynka była nim tak urzeczona, musiał być kimś wyjątkowym.

Już na korytarzu słyszał donośne, dźwięczne głosy dzieci, a kiedy wszedł do przestronnego pomieszczenia z okrągłymi stolikami pełnymi podręczników, zeszytów, ale także różnych zabawek, wręcz wykrzywił się w grymasie z powodu tego hałasu. Pomimo tego, że jego skrytym marzeniem była praca nauczyciela, nie byłby w stanie przebywać z pięcio i sześciolatkami.

\- Tatuś, jesteś! - Ukucnął na jedno kolano, gdy drobna szatynka z dwoma warkoczykami podbiegła do niego. Wziął ją na ręce i ucałował w policzek, gdy objęła go ramionami.

\- Możemy iść? - zapytał, kciukiem przecierając pobrudzony zielonym pisakiem policzek dziewczynki.

\- Najpierw poznasz Liama! - zawołała i wskazała na drugi koniec sali. Zayn podążył wzrokiem za jej palcem, a serce zamarło mu w piersi. To niemożliwe.

Jego pierwszym odruchem było zabranie córeczki i jak najszybsze opuszczenie świetlicy, zanim zostanie przez niego zauważony. Jednak był pewien, że Layla mu na to nie pozwoli; zbyt często mówiła mu, że powinien wreszcie poznać jej opiekuna ze świetlicy.

Właśnie w tym momencie chłopak odwrócił się od stolika, przy którym grał z czwórką dzieciaków w jakąś grę planszową, i jego wzrok spoczął na Zaynie. Spodziewał się ujrzeć w nich szok, lecz na jego usta wstąpił promienny uśmiech i zaczął zmierzać w ich kierunku, po drodze rozdzielając dwóch chłopców, którzy o coś zażarcie się kłócili. Zayn z niedowierzaniem obserwował, jak ze spokojem coś im tłumaczy, po czym odchodzi od pogodzonych ze sobą malców.

\- Dzień dobry – zawołał radośnie. Miał na sobie białą koszulę i zwykłe dżinsy, w czym w zupełności nie przypominał tamtego faceta z baru. - Miło mi wreszcie cię poznać, Zayn. W innych okolicznościach. Layla wiele mi o tobie opowiadała.

Mówiąc to, łagodnie przesunął wierzchem dłoni po policzku dziewczynki, wywołując u niej cichy, onieśmielony chichot, lecz także pełen dumy.

Zayn od dawna zastanawiał się, skąd on znał jego imię, ponieważ nie nosili w barze żadnych identyfikatorów, lecz przypuszczał, że natrętny adorator dowiedział się tego od Louisa. Teraz wszystko stało się jasne.

\- Lay, idź po swoje rzeczy, dobrze? - poprosił, postawiwszy dziewczynkę na podłodze. Od razu pobiegła do jednego ze stolików, przy którym stał jej kolorowy plecak. Zayn przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka przed nim. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że tutaj pracujesz.

\- Nic dziwnego. Rzadko przychodzisz po Laylę.

W jego słowach nie było żadnego wyrzutu, lecz i tak Zayn skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Jestem zapracowany – odparł pospiesznie.

\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Rozumiem.

\- Cały czas wiedziałeś, że jestem jej ojcem, prawda? - zapytał, a Liam uśmiechnął się z lekkim zażenowaniem w oczach.

\- Widziałem jej szkolne akta i wątpię, aby w naszym mieście był więcej niż jeden Zayn Malik. Poza tym Layla ma twoje oczy. Oraz charakter – dodał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, który jednak nie był tak irytujący, jak ten, który widywał w barze. Po chwili ten uśmiech stężał. - Powinienem cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie. Tracę rozum, gdy za dużo wypiję.

\- Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony – przerwał mu ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Ale wolałbym, abyś następnym razem darował sobie te denne teksty. „Możesz podać mi siebie”?

Parsknął śmiechem, gdy policzki Liama pokryły się rumieńcem.

\- A gdybym zaprosił cię na kolację bez udziału alkoholu, zgodziłbyś się? - zapytał Zayna z lekko drżącym głosem. - Czy nadal jesteś niedostępny i niezainteresowany?

Zayn odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.

\- Może – odpowiedział swobodnie. - Może w końcu ulegnę. Próbuj dalej.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
